


Rosetta

by ilarual (Ilarual)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/pseuds/ilarual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what to think of her at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosetta

Teo honestly didn't know what to think of her, at first. She came up to him after Zuko's coronation and stated, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, that she simply adored his aura. And it just got stranger from there.

She was a year older, and gorgeous. She was Fire Nation, but she didn't look it. If anything, she looked like she could be the Avatar's older sister. And she had a body that defied gravity (sometimes literally) and put thoughts in his head of a kind that he was pretty sure his father wouldn't approve of. She talked incessantly and never seemed to say much at all, but sometimes she would say something surprisingly profound and he wondered just what was going on behind those big gray eyes. She moved like a dancer, but she was a warrior. (Then again, weren't they all?) She had fought for the Fire Nation, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why, because she was the antithesis of everything the old regime had stood for.

But the strangest thing about her was the fact that she continually sought out his company.

He was accustomed to relative solitude. The handful of friends he had- including Aang and his company- were loyal and true, but it was difficult to make new friends. People who knew him saw _him_ , Teo, but people who didn't saw a cripple. Even with his aeronautic skills, he was just a chair to most people and he had accepted that a long time ago. But she broke the pattern. She hadn't met him while he was up in the air, but she treated him like she had, and followed him around everywhere for days, and Teo couldn't understand it.

He'd seen the way Haru and some of the other guys followed her with their eyes. He wasn't the only one who liked looking at her. She could have had the companionship one or all of them with a snap of her fingers. Or, if she wasn't looking for a guy, she could have spent her time with the other warriors in the order to which she belonged, with their matching uniforms and painted faces. Everybody loved her. It was sort of impossible not to. She had her pick of society.

So why, for the love of all that was holy, was she doing following him around all the time?

By the time the week-long festival commemorating the coronation was over, he'd finally gotten curious enough to ask her.

To his amazement, she blushed and looked away.

"Maybe this sounds silly," she said, still with that pretty pink color staining her cheeks, "but... well, you actually _listen_ when I talk."

And strangely enough, Teo thought maybe he was finally starting to understand Ty Lee.


End file.
